Between the Raindrops
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Everything dies, eventually, everyone knows this; its just the natural order of things. If someone dies, they stay dead. If an animal dies, they stay dead too. Yet if a monster dies, it comes back - reforms - and will want to hunt and kill the one that slayed them. The Becket twins learn this the hard way, much like every other Demigod. :: Will revise the story once completed.


There is another prophecy, but it was discarded by the other gods because they had deemed it invalid since blood is always being spilled. But not the god of prophecies, no, that would be stupid of him since it concerns two of his kids. However, whenever he tries to make head and tails of it, he only gets scrambled glimpses that changes every time he looks; they are always changing, never setting on just one, as if the fates themselves are unsure how to use them.

There are ones where there is a boy and girl with the same eyes holding hands whilst screaming their hearts out. Ones where they are both singing to a crowd with confident smirks, as if they are on top of the world and they know it true. Or where they are bitter, angry, and cold towards the world and all within it besides each other, and their purpose they cannot escape.

Then there are ones where the boy, alone, is singing to a crowd with unseeing eyes. Or the girl, the boy is nowhere to be seen this time, is rampaging and taking down monsters left and right unmindful of her fatal injuries before she is taken down by the **gorgós**, causing those berserk (yet still beautiful) alice-blue irises to go lifeless as her body hits the ground – they have so many path ways; though many of them seem to go down the lane of a messy death, but that's the life of being a Demigod, you almost always die a messy death.

However, Apollo _KNOWS_ that though they're his children, if they survive with or without each other, they will be… rather isolated away from his other children and the other Demigods. Because they are different from the rest, he's just not sure **how**. And he hates that, not knowing why, because he loves his family, his_ kids_ especially because their his.

Looking at what he had written down, he frowned as he re-read the prophecy.

_With the spilled blood of their kin,_  
_The Musicians shall take their role,_  
_Of righting all the wrongs that they shall see,_  
_For all the grief their gift causes_  
_And their great sire will give them a blessing._

* * *

**ＬＡＴＥＬＹ， Ｉ****'ＶＥ ＢＥＥＮ， Ｉ****'ＶＥ ＢＥＥＮ ＬＯＳＩＮＧ ＳＬＥＥＰ**

**ＤＲＥＡＭＩＮＧ ＡＢＯＵＴ ＴＨＥ ＴＨＩＮＧＳ ＴＨＡＴ ＷＥ ＣＯＵＬＤ ＢＥ**

* * *

The building vibrated along with the beat of the music, the woman that was singing was swaying from side to side as she sung her sad tune yet it was so compelling; it was hard not to watch and listen to her. Especially to this one young woman – just out of teenage hood, really – she was just so entranced she hardly noticed anything outside of the singer and the backup vocalist. There was something just so… inhuman about them. Yet she felt as though she should know them, an echo of familiarity about them.

She wonders why.

Really, it was although she knows them but she also knows for a fact she'd knew if she did. Probably. Maybe.

"Hey, Rebecca!"

Blinking, Rebecca looks around to find the one who called for her; most likely one of her three friends she had came with. She zeros in on the sun-kissed girl with chestnut hair tied up in a messy bun wearing black leggings and a long t-shirt waving at her before gesturing for her to come to her. Michaela Byers, she recognizes with a grin before walking towards the table that Michaela had been apparently able to snag. Once she reached the table she saw that the other two were at the bar, chatting with some cuties.

Laughing, Rebecca sits down into the sit next to her best friend, "How's your first clubbing experience so far?"

"Loud," Michaela deadpanned, before grinning. "Yours? Other than gawking in awe at the singers."

Rebecca felt her cheeks heat up, "Fine. Who was that guy you were talking to earlier?"

"I think you're mixing me up with Trisha over there," Michaela gestured her thumb towards their blonde friend chatting away at an obviously blushing young man, "I'm the sister that digs the boobies more than the cock."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. And I was _SO_ not gawking."

Michaela snorted, "Whatever you say, sis, but denial isn't gonna help you at all."

"Is that right?"

Michaela had opened her mouth to reply when the music had stopped abruptly. Then a scream came a second later when everyone had registered the fact that the band was no longer playing to look over at the stage when more people began to holler in hysteria. There on the stage, a strange, tall man was up there with a goddamn pickaxe that was bloody and one of the guitarist was laying still on the floor, blood forming a puddle around his head.

Rebecca watched in stupefied horror when the man began advancing on the female singer.

* * *

Jody Becket stood stiff and still, fear keeping her rooted in her spot. Her eyes wouldn't stray away from this ugly creature as she watched this… whatever the **_FUCK _**this thing is; it sure isn't a man because it smelt is revolting and it burned her nose from the stench. Then she felt herself jolt in surprise when she saw someone ran past her to towards that THING; when they had tackled it down she realized in horror it was her brother, Damian.

"Damian!" Jody exclaimed before rushing to aid him in taking the thing down.

It was putting up a fight, that much was obvious, but it was struggling beneath Damian as if he weighed more than he really did before it dug its teeth into the male twins' left forearm and shook its head, causing Damian to cry out and loosen his hold just as his sister got there. Jody held it down as best as she could when she noticed someone else coming up stage and running towards them in a hurried pace. 'More help, good,' she thought.

What she hadn't expected when the person settled down on the other side of Damian was them pulling out a golden dagger and stabbing that thing where the (she assumed) heart was located. Nor did she expect the damned thing to explode and turn into golden fuckin' dust.

It was silent as she and her brother stared at where the thing had been before slowly turning their head towards the owner of the dagger in a horrified fashion. The person turned out to be a girl their age, maybe younger or older, with stormy grey eyes.

Damian seemed to have gained his vocal cords back as he choked out some words, "W-Why did you…"

The girl merely shook her head and stood up quickly and surveyed the room before looking back at the twins, "Follow me, I'll explain when and where it's safer," she stated with a slight twitch with her fingers before stalking off towards the emergency exit. She was halfway there when she turned around and bellowed out, "Come on! Before the mortals snap out of it!"

**_ΓΟ ΩΙΘ ἙΡ._**

Damian and Jody felt themselves jump up and ran over towards the strange, possibly homicidal, girl; that strange voice, speaking in a different, almost dead, language always appeared when something was going to happen and they learned their lesson when they didn't listen.


End file.
